NCIS vs FBI: Sports
by mischief-manager00
Summary: Just a collection of one shots involving the NCIS team and the FBI team competition.
1. Paintball

**A/N1: This is my first story so please be nice. Note****: Words like this are in Hebrew.  
><strong>

**A/N2: I would like to thank Gail Cregg for helping me with the format for this.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**NCIS vs. FBI Paintball**

**Bullpen**

"See ya, Slacks!" said Tony.

"It's Sacks!" growled Slacks (also known as Sacks, but I will call him Slacks). 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, DiNozzo." 

"How is life?" 

"Oh it will be much better once you are gone." 

"Well this is NCIS HQ, so I'm waiting for you to leave." Tony smirked obviously pleased with himself. Slacks opened his mouth, but Ziva cut him off. 

"Oh, would you two shut up or I will shoot you both. We finished the case, so can you two just grow up!" 

"Agent David"(pronouncing her name wrong)" I doubt you could hit the broad side of a barn." Ziva's face changed in to an evil grin and she reached for her knife. 

"Whoa. Ziva gutting the FBI agent even though he's an idiot could create an issue. And Slacks irritating her off is a very bad choice. She has crazy ninja skills." Slacks reached for his gun and Ziva had pulled out her knife. 

"Wait. I have an idea." 

"There's a first, DiNozzo." 

"What, Tony?" 

"FBI v. NCIS paintball." 

Fornell and Gibbs walked in and Gibbs said. "Good idea, DiNozzo." 

"Fornell, you can't honestly think this is a good idea." 

"Actually Sacks, it sounds like a good idea to test your skills." 

"Fornell, 6 people, Ducky will be happy to referee. Saturday."

"Sounds good." And Slacks & Fornell walked off to the elevator. "You two go tell McGee and Abby." Tony and Ziva scurried away. Gibbs smiled to him self. This is going to be interesting. And a good reason to shoot some FBI agents. 

**Saturday: Paintball Area**  
>"Hello, everyone! Welcome to DC Paintball. This way to the 'Armory'. " A young 20 or so man smiled and led the way. Fornell and the other FBI agents were waiting. <p>

"Gibbs, you know Sacks, my other 3 agents: Agents John Maple, Paul Smith and Julia Rider. And our forensic scientist, Maddie Jones." 

"Agents Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee and Ziva David. Our director Jen Shepard and our forensic scientist Abby Scuito." 

"Okay, so whichever team has least amount of paint on them wins." Everyone grabbed the paint guns. The NCIS team walked north, the FBI team walked south. 

"Stay together would ya?" 

"Jethro, You can be my partner." 

"Of course, Madame Director." Jenny scowled at the last comment. 

"Timmy, will you be my partner?" 

"Sure Abs!" Abby skipped off with McGee in tow. 

"I've got your back, Ziva." 

"Of course you do. And I have yours, Tony." Ziva and Tony walked off. 

"This should be very interesting." 

"Yep. Jen. " Gibbs and Jen walked a little before they climbed up two trees. Then a horn blared. The game had started. 

**Paintball with McGee and Abby**  
>"McGee hurry up!" Abby whined. <p>

"I'm coming " Abby yelped when the horn went off.

"Abby, be quiet. Get behind that tree."

Abby and McGee ran behind a big oak tree. Maddie and Paul walked by arguing about something. Abby peeked out and shot Maddie in the butt. She screamed and Paul whipped around raising his gun but McGee shot him in the chest first. The pair took off running. Abby squealed with glee. Abby felt something hit her back.

McGee looked around, there was John and Fornell. He pulled Abby into a bush and shot John twice in the chest. Abby and McGee stayed in the bush until they walked away. 

**Paintball with Jenny and Gibbs**  
>Gibbs laid low in the tree and watched McGee and Abby go against John and Fornell. He felt hot inside when John hit Abby.<p>

No one hits his little girl. No one. He aimed carefully and hit John 3 times in the back at the same time as McGee hit him in the front.

Jen signaled to Gibbs to move before Fornell saw them. Gibbs and Jenny slid down from the trees and went in search for more FBI agents. 

**Paintball with Ziva and Tony ;) **  
>Ziva took aim and nailed Paul. Tony hit him again and again and again. <p>

"Tony, stop or he will find us." 

" Fine then let's move." Ziva just rolled her eyes at Tony. Ziva pulled Tony along. 

"Whoa, Little Miss Ninja. Let's slow down." 

"You want to win, correct?"

"Yeah."

"But have you ever played paintball before?" 

"No. But I'm a trained assassin. And will kill you using a pine cone." Tony decided just to let it go. They ran along for a while and found Fornell and John chasing Abby and McGee. Ziva climbed up a tree only to find Gibbs already up there.  
>"Gibbs, let me shoot them. You and Jenny get clear. Find Paul and Maddie."<p>

Gibbs nodded and jumped out. Ziva saw Tony behind a tree, and Abby and McGee taking cover in the brush. Tony saw Ziva and signaled 3,2,1 and they both fired. Fornell noticed Jenny and Gibbs running away. So he ran after them. Ziva climbed down and ran over to Tony. But when she got to the tree something was wrong. Slacks and Julia were closing in.

"TONY!" Tony's eyes widened as he saw them. But he couldn't see Ziva. Where is she? I thought she had my back. 

"Not so clever now are we DiNozzo." Tony felt as two paintballs hit him in the chest knocking him against the tree. He saw out of the corner of his eye Julia coming from the other side. _Crap. Where the hell is Ziva? Man, now we're gonna lose._ Julia took aim, Tony waited for the impact. But it never came.  
>"What the…" growled Slacks. Julia was on the ground… with Ziva on top of her. Then took Slacks gun from him. The look on his face was hilarious. Tony was too shocked to move. Ziva stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. She walked over to Tony.<p>

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Slacks growled as Ziva checked Tony. They began walking away. Slacks came up quietly behind Ziva. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a rough kiss. Ziva punched him in the stomach. 

"What the heck are you doing?"Ziva shouted in Hebrew. Ziva slapped him. "What is your problem?" She kneed him in the soft spot.

"Good lord." He moaned. And with that Ziva stormed off. 

**The Rest of the team**  
>The others had decided to watch Tony and Ziva. They all wanted them to get together. Gibbs watched as Slacks kissed Ziva.<p>

He chuckled when she beat him. _That's my girl. Now for Slacks…_ Gibbs signaled to the rest of the team to get Slacks. Everyone was shooting at Slacks back. McGee went to the front of Slacks.

"That is why ya don't mess with NCIS." 

"McGee where's Abs?" Abby was shooting Julia. "Abs! Abby! Cut it out." Abby stepped back. The alarm blared again. The game was over. 

**Tony and Ziva**  
>Ziva stormed off to the meeting area when the alarm went off. "That bastard. I am going to kill him." <p>

"Zee-vah. Just relax." 

"I will not relax." They walked in to the meeting area. Everyone was standing there. The FBI team was looking a little worse for wear; they were like a pretty rainbow. 

"Ah ha, you guys look like my little pony threw up on you." 

"Gibbs, would you please ask Officer David and Agent McGee to apologize to me." 

"Mmmmhh. Nah." 

"Miss David. Why did you punch my agent?" 

"He kissed me." And with that Ziva stalked away pulling a confused Tony. 

"Why I oughta…" growled Slacks. He ran behind Ziva, but Gibbs stepped in front of

him. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

"Ooo, Daddy protecting his little princess." Ziva whipped around to punch Slacks, but Gibbs got there first. Slacks was on the ground whimpering. 

Ziva punched him once and said: "That's for calling me a princess." And once again: "That's for kissing me." And a final time: "That was for accusing Tony of murder." 

Fornell had an amused look on his face. Julia Rider was not happy. She walked over to Ziva and slapped her. Abby stepped in and slapped her twice. And with that the NCIS family walked to the cars.

"Wait, NCIS won!" yelled a voice in the distance.

"Wow, that was fun can we do it again?"

"Yeah Abby, that was better than cable" said DiNozzo, reciving a headslap for the comment. All was well for now… 

**Reviews**** Please!**


	2. Part 1 of Bowling: Arcade

**NCIS vs. FBI: Video Arcade Part 1 of Bowling**

**Note: I would like to thank abbyfan95 for the idea. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: *****sob * I don't own it, if I did Jenny would be back and Tony & Ziva would be together.**

_**Bullpen**_

Tony sidled up to Ziva's desk. "I was wondering if you would be interested in coming with me, McGeek and Abby to go bowling."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Ziva leaned forward into Tony's face.

"I was just putting word together into sentances. Unless you want me to be asking you on a date."

"Yes Tony, that sounds lovely."

"I'll pick you up tonight at 7. Just wear casual clothes."

_**The Director's Office**_

Gibbs burst threw the door.

"Jethro, need something?"

"Just need to be away from my team."

"Why?"

"Just walk outside."

Jenny got up and walked to the balcony. Tony and Ziva were having a war using office supplies, m'n'ms and paper wads.

"I see."

"Ya, that's why I'm up here."

"That the only reason?"

"Ya."

"Hmmm. You sure?"

"Well what would ya like me to ask?"

"How about we go bowling tonight at 7?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up."

_**Abby's Lab**_

McGee walked in with a Caf-Pow! in hand. "Abby! ABBY!" McGee yelled over the blaring music. Abby flipped it off and saw McGee.

"Timmy! I'msoexcitedabouttonight. AreZivaandTonycoming? !" Abby was bouncing up and down.

"Abby, their coming. And how much caffine have you had today?" McGee pulled the Caf-Pow! away.

"YAY! 4. Give it McGee."

"I'll pick you up to 7." McGee leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. And he walked out smiling to himself.

_**Ziva's Apartment**_

Ziva looked through her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit. _ I have to find the perfect outfit. I can't believe Tony DiNozzo asked me out on a date. _She settled on a ¾ quarter sleeve purple shirt, a pair of her usual cargo pants and her normal shoes. Ziva decided to leave her hair down and curly, like how Tony likes it.

Ziva flipped on the TV, but nothing was on. So she stared at the clock as it changed from 6:59 to 7:00. Then her doorbell rang. She grabbed a coat at ran to the door, opening it up to Tony.

"Wow, Ziva, you look wow!" Tony and Ziva both blushed.

"Thank you, Tony."

"Shall we go, my ninja."

"We shall."

Tony led Ziva to his car. He opened the door for her.

"Hmm. What has gotten into you?"

"I just…"

"I'm just joking."

_**Lucky's Lanes**_

"We're here!"

Tony and Ziva walked into the bowling alley and found McGee and Abby waiting for them at the snack bar.

"Hey guys! We don't have a lane until 8. Guess who else is here! Gibbs and Jenny! And Fornell, Slacks and a new team!"

"What? There is a new FBI team? Hmmm. Maybe I'll go punch him in the face again."

"Gibbs and the Director are here? Together? Oh this is good." Tony smirked. McGee and Abby looked scared. Ziva looked amused. "He's right behind me isn't he?" Ziva nodded. Tony winched, as his vision was temporarily fuzzy.

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

"Right boss. Where's the FBI team? I would love to meet them!" Tony faked in a high shrill voice.

"Umm, I saw them in the arcade."

"Well McGamerboy, we have an hour to kill. Why not go play some mindless games?"

"Come on DiNozzo."

The team filed in to the dark room illuminated by flashing strobe lights.

"Good god, it looks like a 7th grade dance."

They found Fornell and his new team standing around Slacks and a shooting game.

"Slacks, I would of thought you had enough shooting when we whooped your asses in paintball and got beat up by a girl."

"Gibbs, fancy seeing you here."

"Ditto."

"Meet my new team."

"New team?"

"Yes Director Sheppard, new team. My team was traumatized by the paintball experience. Tony and Ziva chuckled at this; even Gibbs cracked a little grin. "These are my 2 new agents, Finnegan Kass and Andreas Berne. Our MI6 liaison officer Elaine Hunt. And our new forensic scientist, Rachel Goldstein."

Kass was well built with tan skin and wavy hair. Berne was pale, slightly pudgy with black hair. Rachel was short with frizzy red hair. But most interesting was Elaine Hunt. She was Ziva's complete opposite. Elaine had straight blonde hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin and was as tall as Abby with her platform bowling shoes on.

There was a loud wanwanwaaaa. "Damn it!"

"Did wittle Slacks lose the game?"

"Shut up, DiNozzo. Fuck you!"

" Hmmm. I wouldn't talk to me like that or we'll have to release the crazy ninja Israeli. Did I mention she a trained Mossad assassin." Slacks frowned at this. But shut up when he saw the knife Ziva flashed him.

"Humph. Mossad." Elaine muttered.

Ziva picked it up with her crazy ninja hearing. "Have a problem with Mossad?"

"Other then the fact that all you guys do is kill people." She said in an impeccable British accent.

"Hmmm. Last time I checked we took out many terrorists. But I do seem to recall MI6 getting in the way a lot."

"Liar. I don't understand how Mossad pulls off all those assassination, when half of you can't even shoot."

"What do you know about it?"

"I believe there was one Mossad officer that attacked this team."

Gibbs's blood was boiling. How dare she? Ziva's face was turning red. Abby's eyes were starting to water. Tim was holding on to Abby. Jen looked pained. And Tony looked like he was going to kill someone.

"If you think Mossad marks man ship is so bad, please explain how we killed your team at paintball?"

"I doubt you could even beat me at a video game."

"Why don't we try?"

The pair walked over to the shooting game. They each picked up a gun. Tony inserted a few coins and the game was underway.

At the end of the game Ziva had won by a few hundred points.

"What!"

"You were saying…"

"Okay, look I am sorry about my earlier comment."

"Fine." But Tony could see she wasn't fine. After everyone had gone to play games, Tony pulled her over to talk to her.

"Ziva it isn't your fault. Come-on, I am going to win the most tickets and get you that stuffed bunny."

Tony pulled Ziva around the room and got enough tickets to get it. He went over and bought the rabbit. Tony handed it to Ziva. Ziva smiled and laughed.

The teams played until 8 when an employ came over and brought them to their lanes. Right next to each other…

**A/N: Okay this is the intro to the next part. I needed the part about Ari so the team would be extra competitive. Please if you add this to favorites, review it!**


	3. Part 2 of Bowling: Bowling

**Chapter 3: Part 2 of Bowling: Bowling**

**A/N: Final Part of Bowling**

_**Bowling Alley**_

"WHAT! No, this is my night off, and I still have to be with them."

"I'm sorry sir. Tonight's very busy." The poor employee looked like she wanted to run away, run away very quickly. Jen laid a hand on Gibbs's shoulder.

"Jethro, it will be fine." Gibbs opened his mouth to argue, but Jen's tone left no room for argument.

Abby pulled open a black bag decorated in plastic jewels in the shape of a scull, reveling a black bowling ball. She was obviously excited to show off her skills from bowling with the nuns.

McGee was programming names into the computer. He typed in: Abby, Tim, Jenny, Gibbs. McGee was about to put in Tony then Ziva, but Tony pushed him away. Tony, for himself, typed in T-Dog, and for Ziva, Ninja and pressed enter. When Ziva saw this she went over and twisted his arm.

"Uncle. Uncle! I'm sorry!"

"DiNutso having problems with his crazy girlfriend?" Fornell and Gibbs shook their heads. Ziva released Tony's arm and switched to Slacks.

"Get off me crazy chick."

"Slacks, calling Ziva a crazy chick is a bad choice. I did once and she barely miss with the stapler, I don't think she would be so kind with you."

Abby saw this and ran over. "Guys, there is one way to solve this…like there was this one time where Sister Rosita was mad at Sister Mary and…"

"Abby!"

"Don't fight it out, bowl it out." Berne sniggered. Abby whipped around to face him. "Something funny? Please remember I am one of the few people who can kill you and leave no forensic evidence." With that Abby smiled innocently and skipped away.

Gibbs looked at Fornell who had just smacked himself on the head. Obviously his team was struggling with decision making, they would be finding themselves in a desk job soon.

"Umm, Abby you're up first." Abby grabbed her ball and ran forward. She got a perfect strike. The FBI team opened their mouths in awe.

"Let's go Probie." McGee went and got a split. The whole time Abby was cheering. Tim only got one of the 2 but that was a pretty hard shot.

Jenny went and got an 8. The FBI team decided to go; none of them got higher then an 8. Gibbs went and being Gibbs got a strike.

It was Tony's turn. He took a lot of time to wind up. "DiNozzo! Today!" Tony threw it and knocked down half the pins. Then he knocked down the next half.

"Yeah! Woo! Ha-ha!" Tony giddy with his success started to the airplane running circles around the FBI team. Tony somehow managed to knock into Slacks as he was pouring a beer and Slacks spilled it all over himself.

Ziva went and got a strike. "Ninja, have you ever played before?" Ziva shook her head. "It has been confirmed! She is a Super Ninja!" Gibbs went over and smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up, DiNozzo."

"Right shutting up now, Boss."

Slacks was scowling, he didn't like being beaten by girls, especially not NCIS girls. But they continued to get strikes in the next 5 turns.

The FBI team was not looking good. Elaine and Rachel got gutter balls every time. Berne had to use a 15 ball. Kass wasn't paying attention. Slacks couldn't get above an 8. And Fornell didn't give a damn.

"Snack break!" Tony took off running to the bar with an irritated Ziva in tow. The rest of the team ran after them.

_**Lucky's Grill**_

The team sat at the bar. Tony had ordered fries, onion rings, mozzarella sticks and cheese curds. The FBI team was sitting at a table a little bit away.

Tony dragged Ziva over to a darts board. "Bet you can't do this."

"10 bucks I can."

"I'll take that bet." Slacks and Elaine had come over.

"20 on Ziva."

"You're on Fornell."

Tony picked up the first dart and it stuck in the 2nd ring. "Your turn Elaine."

She got it on the edge of the middle ring.

Ziva went and got it smack dab in the middle. "Ha!"

Slacks failed abysmally. Didn't even hit the board.

"Ziva wins round 1 out of 5."

Tony got closer. Slacks missed again. Elaine hit the 2nd ring. Ziva another bulls eye. This continued for 4 out of 5 rounds.

Then the 5th round Elaine got a bull's eye.

"Ha. Now what you gonna do?"

Ziva picked up two darts. She threw one up, then the other after it and it landed in the bull's eye, knocking out Elaine's.

"What?" The Brit was extremely mad.

"Oh sweet cheeks, was so Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood?"

"Yeah the disney film."

"Sure."

"Fornell fork it over." Fornell grumbled as he handed Gibbs a 20.

The teams went back to their lanes.

_**Bowling Lanes**_

"Oh yeah a strike!"

"Hmm. I have been getting those all night."

"Yeah, but not all of us are ninjas."

"But Abby and Gibbs have also gotten them all of the 7 times."

Abby got up for her turn. She was determined to beat them. For Kate. She and Kate used to go bowling a lot. _That Elaine has a lot of nerve bringing that up. I'm surprised she isn't down in Ducky's right now._ Another strike. Abby was on her A game.

The game was over soon and, big shocker, the NCIS team had won.

Everyone went their separate ways.

_**Ziva's Apartment**_

Tony walked Ziva to her door.

"Thank you, Tony. Tonight was so much fun."

"Yeah it's always fun to kick FBI ass!"

"Good night."

And with that Tony walked off. _I wonder what we'll beat the FBI at next. _Tony grinned at him self at the thought.

**A/N:I know this is shorter and doesn't have a lot of bowling, but I haven't gone bowling in a while. I would like to thank Gail Cregg for all the ideas and help. Any requests for the next one? **


	4. Am Football

**NCIS VS. FBI: American Football**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed!**

**A/N: Between my evil computer (which does not like to be Gibbs slapped), to my brain being stumped. I have not been able to post. I have 1/2/3 chapters almost ready to go, so please forgive me! **

**Lyndhurst Park**

"Yeah! This is going be so much fun! Timmy, are you excited? Everyone's going to be here, YEAAA!" Abby was jumping up and down with a black blanket tucked under her arm. Tim was holding a red cooler carrying drink. Abby began to spread out the blankets.

Tony and Ziva pulled up in Tony's car. "Tony, do we have to do this?"

"Yes, for Abby." Tony ran around to his trunk and pulled out his bag of assorted things that Abby had assigned him. Tony handed Ziva the 2 baskets of food she had made (Tony sampled everything). They saw the happy Goth jumping around a smiling McGee. "McLoverboy!" Tony yelled at a soon blushing McGee. "Ow!" Ziva punched Tony in the shoulder.

"Tony! Let them have their fun. Their so cute together." Tony nodded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to Abby and McGee.

"Hey guys! Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky and Palmer aren't here yet. Oh Ziva, you made food!"

"Abby, you told me to make the food, did you not?" Ziva questioned, clearly confused.

"Right, anywho…. What are we going to do while we wait?"

Tony dug around in his bag and came up holding: "Football…." Abby looked excited, McGee seemed a little nervous, and Ziva just looked really confused.

"Futbal, isn't that played with a round ball?"

"No Zee-vah, that's soccer."

"Futbal."

"Soccer."

"Futbal."

"Socc… Ow! Hey boss!"

"DiNozzo, Futbal is what the rest of the world calls it. Ya got that DiNozzo?"

"I do not understand why it is called football, if you do not even use your feet?"

"It's complicated." Tony briefly explained. "Shall we play?"

"Why hello everyone! Mr. Palmer got us lost. "

"Okay let's make teams! I'll…"

"Shepard, Palmer, McGee… with me. Rest of you on the other team."

"Jethro, I have a better idea, women vs. men." Everyone smiled at this.

"I think I will sit out. I am getting old."

"Ummm, yeah I'm not too athletic, but I know the rules, so I can ref."

"Have at it, Autopsy Gremlin."

The girls ran over to their side. "Abby, you take McGee. Ziva, Tony." Ziva and Abby grinned. "I'll take Jethro."

The teams lined up. Gibbs threw the ball to Tony, but Ziva took out Tony. "Ger'off me!"

"Gibbs! Shouldn't you try and prevent your agents from hurting each other?" The FBI team was here.

"Hello failures of an FBI team!" Tony waved at the team walking towards them

"Shut up DiNozzo, you just got taken out by a girl."

"Yeah Slacks, a freaking ninja girl! I bet you couldn't do it."

"Yeah, you're on!"

"Let's go! Come on guys!" Tony dragged his team over. Gibbs glared at Tony. "Um right boss you're in charge."

"Gibbs! Over here. I have to talk to you." Fornell yelled from the imaginary half way line. Gibbs jogged over.

"Whatdaya want Fornell?" Gibbs said clearly irritated.

"We're undercover."

"As what?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Park goers?" Fornell said nervously.

"Why is this relevant?"

"I dunno. Just thought you might want to know." Fornell shrugged.

"Boss! Hurry up!" A big bulky man yelled.

"Real patient team ya got Fornell." Gibbs smirked. Gibbs walked back to his team.

"Boss, we're all set up, you're quarter back." Tony said to his boss.

"Good job, DiNozzo." Gibbs patted his shoulder. "Duck."

"Oh yes, of course. Agent Fornell are you ready?"

"Yes, Ducky." The two teams got into formation.

"Okay, um FBI can start with the ball."

"Thanks. Who ever you are?" A dark haired woman said, grinning at Palmer.

Fornell started the play and the ball went a averaged sized guy with black hair. The man started running and his team was egging him on. "GO CYRUS!" But McGee chased after him and tackled him. The cheers changed from the FBI to NCIS.

"Oh yeah, McProbie! Nice one, McTackle!"

"Was that good? I'm confused." Ziva asked Tony.

"Was that good?" Tony shrieked. "After this you and I are start watching some more football. But Zee-vah, your job is to tackle Slacks or catch the ball and run. Okay, sound good?"

"Sure."

"Are you two done playing grab-ass?" Gibbs yelled at them. They jumped away from each other, trying to explain. "Well, get over here." He beckoned with one finger.

"Gibbs. Come on. Hurry it up." Fornell yelled. This time the ball went to Slacks. But he had it for about two steps and then Ziva came in and Tackled him to the ground.

"Oh yeah, Slacks. Not so smart now." Tony yelled. Slacks stuck a hand out and grabbed Tony's foot. This was not the best move as soon as Tony hit the ground and he stood up, Slacks found him self spinning through the air as Ziva flipped him.

"Owhoooo!" Slacks screamed.

"Are they always like this?" The dark haired woman asked Jenny.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"Assistant Director Hannah Gregory."

"Oh, I'm Director Jenny Sheppard."

"I thought you looked familiar. Yikes, this job is more like babysitting or running a day care."

"You have no idea." Jenny shook her head while rolling her eyes.

"DiNozzo! David!"

"Yes, boss."

"Yes, Gibbs."

"Come here." Gibbs beckoned them with a finger. They both ran over to Gibbs, who then Gibbs slapped both of them.

"Thank you Boss." Gibbs nodded. Meanwhile, Jenny and Hannah were planning a picnic.

"Jethro, Tobias. We're all having lunch together."

"And Jen, how do you propose we get food."

"It's all set up. You'll see." Jen said.

"Come on. Over here." Hannah waved everyone over. "Food should be here realitivly soon. Everyone introduce yourselves and play nice. " Hannah directed the last statement at Slacks and Tony, who were eying each other with distaste. "Agent Sacks."

"Agent DiNozzo." Jenny raised her eyebrows.

"Right, moving away from stupid idiot who accused me of murder." Tony sang.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs warned.

"Shutting up now boss."

"Um, excuse me. Are you Hannah Gregory?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Jim. From Jimmy John's. I've got 5 #4s and 5 #6s. Right?"

"Sounds right. How much?"

"46 dollars and 54 cents. "

"Okay. Here you go." Hannah handed the money to Jim. "Boys!" She called over Tony and another man.

"What's for lunch?" The man asked. Then they saw Jim. They both yelled. "Jimmy Johns!"

"Yeah, that's where I work."

"You guys are freaky fast!" The FBI guy yelled.

"You're our favorite delivery guys!" Tony yelled.

"How long did it take you to get here?"

"I think about 30 seconds."

"Whoa!" The two boys high fived each other. 

"That is totally…" FBI guy started.

"AWESOME!" Tony finished. "How far away is the Jimmy John's?"

"-Um, right across the street. And I used a motorcycle. Can I go?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jenny said. "Everyone get a sandwich. Eat up."

Everyone got a sandwich and people were talking and having fun. The team soon learned the names of the somewhat newish team. The man with Tony's name was Josh Darut, his partner's name was Analeise Warri. Gita Jasleen was their brilliant Indian forensic tech. And Cyrus Teet was the ME. Overall, everyone got along well.

"Hey, Slacks. You can choose the next sport." Tony said in a sign of peace.

"Badminton."

"Badminton? Really? Fine. Sound fun!" Tony said in an effort to be cheery. "When?"

"Next weekend. DC Badminton Courts at 1200."

"We'll be there! Right, boss?"

"Yeah, sure DiNozzo." Gibbs smiled proud of his senior agent.

"Yep, we'll be there, unless someone's dead." Tony smiled.

**A/N: I felt like thye needed a happy ending and I was watching a very happy ending Bones. So again I am extremely sorry. Wow, I'm really behind. And this FBI team is here to stay! **


	5. Badminton

**NCIS vs. FBI: Badminton**

**DC Courts**

Tony sat outside of the badminton place waiting for his team**. ** Tony starred into space, twiddling his thumbs.

"Hello, Tony." Ziva whispered behind him.

"Oh my god! Ziva, do not do that." Tony clutched his chest.

"Why? Does it mite you?" Tony turned to look at her. She was wearing a pair of work out pants and a tank top.

"Bug, Zee-vah, bug!" Tony shook his head.

"Oh, right."

"Greetings!" Abby came running up to them. She was wearing a pair of black soccer shorts, a black & white striped tank top and black tennis shoes.

"Hi, Abby!" Ziva waved.

"Are you excited?" Abby was jumping up and down.

"Oh, please, don't mind me. I'm just recovering from a small heart attack."

"You'll live, DiNozzo."

"Right on it boss."

"Gibbs!" Abby ran up and gave Gibbs a hug. "You came."

"Uh, ya."

"Um, hey guys." A shy voice said behind them.

"Jimmy!" Abby gave Palmer a hug. "How are you?"

"Good. Um, when are we going to play? And is it okay I brought a friend."

"Sure, Gremlin. Is it a lady friend?" DiNozzo said as he wagged his eyebrows.

"No, why?"

"Cause." Gibbs gibbs slapped him. "Ow, boss! What was that for?"

"Shut up!" Ziva yelled.

"Hmmm, do I have to?"

"DiNozzo…" Ziva growled.

"Ziva! You cannot kill DiNozzo. As inticing as that sounds, it would mean paperwork for Agent Gibbs and me." Jenny had come.

"But Jenny…"

"No, Ziva. No bodily harming DiNozzo."

"Thank you, Jenny." Tony nodded. "So Palmer, where's your buddy?"

"Uh, um."

"Jimmy! Stop ah umming." Abby snapped.

"He's right here." Said a man that had come up behind Palmer. "Hi, I'm Joey Palmer. Jim's brother." He held out a hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Abby!" Abby gave him a hug.

"Wow, nice to meet you. You're exactly how Jim described you." Joey hugged her back. "You must be Tony, Ziva and Gibbs."

Joey was the opposite of Palmer. He was tall, well-built with green eyes and straight blonde hair.

"Palmer! Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?"

"He's my twin, while actually we're triplets."

"You are triplets?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. Our brother's name is Jamie." Joey showed them a picture.

"Mr. Palmer, who may this be?" Ducky had gotten here.

"My, my, brother."

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you, dear boy. Doctor Mallard. Call me Ducky."

"Joey Palmer." He stuck out a hand. Ducky shook it eagerly. "So, when are we going to play?"

"Ah! As soon as Timothy and Jennifer get here."

"Jennifer is here." The Director said as she walked up.

"Hey, Jen."

"Jethro." Jenny smiled. "Is everyone here?"

"Nope." Gibbs popped the p. "Mah gee isn't here yet."

"I'm calling Timmy!" Abby yelled as she pulled out her phone. "Timmy! Where are you? You need to get here now! You. Here. Now!" Tony stifled a laugh. "Bye, Timmy." She shut the phone. "He'll be here any second now." She smiled innocently. Gibbs shook his head bemusedly.

"Ok, what are the teams?" Tony asked.

"Me and Jimbo will play together." Joey volunteered.

"I think I will sit out and merely be moral support, I am getting too old for this." Ducky said in his slow Scottish drawl.

"Ziva and I have already decided to be partners." Jenny said with a smirk.

"Gibbs! Will you be my partner?" Abby asked excitedly.

" 'Course Abs."

"Wait! That means I'm…" Tony lowered his voice. "With the Probie!"

"Get over it, DiNozzo." Gibbs growled.

"Right boss, getting over it." DiNozzo mumbled. Then he looked up and his eyes glinted mischeviously. "Look who decided to show up. McTardy! I bet that's a first for you." He said as McGee ran over.

"Sorry, I'm late. I just had a meeting with my publisher and she…" He trailed off as gibbs glared at him.

"McGoo, you are my partner for this wonderful game." Tony threw his arm around McGee's shoulders.

"Timmy!" Abby came running at him and gave him a hug,

"Gosh, Abby. He's late not rising from the dead."

"Hey, Abs."

"Okay, Tim, this is Joey Palmer, Jimmy's brother. And yeah, that's it, can we play now?"

"Yep. Come 'on." Gibbs motioned for them to follow. (Like he normally does for his team.) Jenny frowned; she thought she was off his team.

They found the FBI team standing there. "What's up Josh, my man?" Tony yelled. He and Josh walked up and fist bumped each other.

"Not much you?"

"Nofin'."

"Tony's got a bromance!" Abby sang behind them.

"No, I don't." Tony insisted.

"Abby, what's a bromance?" Ziva asked confusedly.

"Oh, it's when two guys you know like do stuff together all the time and it's like well you know." Ziva only looked more confused with Abby's explaination. "Yeah, I don't really know."

"Abs…"

"Right, sir, being quiet!" Abby mock saluted. Jenny smiled at the connection between the two.

"Hey ya, Fornell." Gibbs said as his FBI counterpart walked towards him.

"Hello Gibbs, Director." He nodded to Gibbs and Jenny. "Shall we get this show on the road?"

"Yep."

"Sacks!" Slacks ran over quickly. "He's the one with a plan." Fornell jerked his head towards Slacks.

"Basically, all the NCIS team and all the FBI teams will play each other, then the winners will play each other and yeah. Me and Cyrus are playing DiNozzo first." He said eagerly.

"You're going down, Slacks!" Tony yelled. "Come 'on McGee."

Gibbs coughed. "DiNozzo." He motioned to the raquets.

"Right Boss!" Tony ran to grab them and Gibbs smacked the back of his head. "OW!"

"Tony. Stop screwing around." McGee whined.

"Shut up McWiener."

"Mahh."

"Ungh."

"Next one who groans is fired." Jenny said in her director voice.

"Right, boss's boss." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Are you two ready yet?" Cyrus asked irritably.

"Yeah." McGee yelled back. He and Tony ran over to the court and the two teams sat down next to each other. Tony and McGee positioned themselves on the courts. A young man came out. He was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello everyone." Tony could detect a slight Scandinavian accent. "So do you all know the rules?"

"Yes." Everyone said.

"No." Tony said.

"Joy! I get to teach it to a git!" The man rolled his eyes. "Ha! I can rhyme." He said half-heartedly. "Basically it's tennis."

"Oh, I got it." Tony clapped his hands together. "Come on McGoo!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What if I don't want to?" Tony argued back.

"I run a day care." Jenny whispered to Hannah Gregory.

"I thought we were a kindergarten, Jen." Gibbs twisted around to face the two directors.

"Not anymore."

"DiNozzo! Shut up!" Gibbs yelled as he heard incoherent mumbling.

"Of course boss."

"DiNozzo, can we play already? Or do we need to wait for you to murder someone."

"Oh, should I be waiting for you to falsely acuse someone of murder…. You know that sounded a lot better in my head. Okay let's just play."

"You ready for this, DiNutso?" Slacks mocked.

"Bring it on, Slacks." Tony paused then continued. "Those are some pretty good movies. I like the one with Beyoncé."

"DiNozzo! Do I have to come out there and smack you?"

"No, boss, of course not." Tony turned back to Slacks. "Let's go."

Slacks drew up his arm and smacked down the birdie. It soared up and dropped in front of McGee. McGee swung semi gracefully at it and it went back. "Yeah McGeek!"

"Tony!" Tony whipped back around in time to see the birdie and brush it over. Cyprus nailed it back and it just made it over the net. Tony dived dramatically for it and he hit something. But that something was not the birdie, it was his face and body hitting the ground and sliding in to Slacks.

A click sounded in the gym. Abby grinned manaiclly. She held up a camera. "Abby…." Tony whined.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Blackmail material!"

"What?" Slacks shrieked. "Not fair!"

"Okay, moving on. Next people." The guy said.

"Jenny and mine teams are going." Hannah said as she and Analeise stood up. Jenny and Ziva followed them on.

The rest of the games went quickly and the last game to determine the winner was between Slacks and Cyprus and the Palmers.

It was very close. But in the final 30 seconds Jimmy made an amazing shot and Slacks missed it.

"NCIS Wins!" The Scandinavian man deadpanned. "Now out."

Everyone shuffled out and on to the sidewalk where everything started.

"Hey, good job, Palmer, would you like to join my badminton team?" Slacks asked.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Palmer grinned happily.

"So… who wants to get pizza now?"

**A/N: Yes, I've returned. But just a side note this are one shots so I won't post as frequently. And I haven't played badminton in a year or so and that was in gym, so don't be mad at me. **

**And review, it's kinda sad when I see all the views and no reviews! **


End file.
